One X
by Welcome the Rising Sun
Summary: ::Indefinite Hiatus:: Do you think about everything you've been through? You never thought you'd be so depressed. Are you wondering is it life or death? Do you think that there's no one like you?


Summary: Do you think about everything you've been through? You never thought you'd be so depressed. Are you wondering is it life or death? Do you think that there's no one like you?

Disclaimer: No piece of X-Men: Evolution has anything to do with me. It all belongs to... Marvel Comics. Both "One-X" and "Animal I Have Become" belong to the band Three Days Grace. I find both Marvel Comics and Three Days Grace pretty amazing and would never attempt to rip them off. The only thing I claim is The Sphinx, her Bombay, and any new character I happen to think of.

* * *

It was a peaceful night. Clear skies, clear streets. Everyone was sleeping comfortably in their beds and— aw, who the hell am I kidding?! This night was anything _but _peaceful!

All over the emptied mall teens were fighting, none of whom were fighting in the conventional method of fists and kicks. Laser beams, super speed, earthquakes, and telekinetics, just to name a few. In a particular fight, there was a boy with mocha-colored skin and blonde hair. He had wooden spikes protruding from different places on his body. He was fighting against his long-time rival; a boy with pale-white skin and unnaturally-natural white hair. The white-haired boy smirked arrogantly as he sped in circles around the blonde. Every few seconds, the speed demon would stop to taunt the porcupine.

"What's wrong Daniels? Too fast for ya?"

He spoke with a fast tongue, though his speed was no match for the invisible wires that began to lift him from the ground. "Hurry Evan!" shouted a pretty, red-haired girl, pressing the fingers of one hand against her temple while the other was outstretched to the squirming speed demon. She was, obviously, the force behind the boy's sudden floating trick.

Not needing any other go ahead, Evan shot the spikes from his arms, successfully pinned the albino to a nearby wall. Just as Evan was about to give the girl a quick thumbs up, the large form of another boy - this one with a blonde mohawk - went charging towards the girl from behind. Just a few feet shy of trampling the red-head into the ground, a large flash of red shot out from the side, knocking the large boy into the mall fountain.

The source of the red flash was a boy with a red-tinted visor and the All-American look. Seeing no other threat to the girl, the boy turned his attention to a dark-haired boy who was upturning the earth and sending it flying towards two girls.

The first femme had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She kept phasing through everything he sent her way. The other had dark, reddish-brown hair while white bangs framed her pale face. She was doing her best to avoid the flying rubble while trying to make it to the earthshaker, her right hand ungloved and reaching for him.

The boy with the visor focused his attention on the earthshifter. Just as he was about to fire another beam, a slimy, whip-like appendage wrapped itself around his ankle. With a sudden tug, the boy's aim went very off and headed towards another of his teammates.

The sheer queerness of this one had nothing on any of the other participants in this fray. With his blue fur, pupil-less yellow eyes, 3-fingered hands and feet, and prehensile devil-like tail, the boy was easily compared to a blue devil.

Seeing the laser headed his way, the devil disappeared, leaving nothing but a puff of smoke and the smell of brimstone. Reappearing next to the visored-boy, the devil spoke out, his thick accent furthering the point of his exoticness. "Vatch vhere you a'e aiming!" With that said, the devil teleported away and tackled a boy, this one frog-like in apperance with rotting teeth, dirty brown hair, and skin a sick-green hue. As the frog hadn't been expecting the sudden attack, his tongue rolled out of his mouth, the same length and feel of the whip that had thrown off the visored teen's aim beforehand.

Just as the devil was getting into his assault, he was torn from the frog by the boy with the mohawk. He had apparently recovered from the blow and had begun charging back into the fight, but he did not do so alone. All around flashes of silver appeared between the fighters, striking out at those marked with an "X".

The teens continued to fight, their own stubborn wills and great dislike for their opponents willing them on. The surrounding stores, which had once looked pristine, were near destruction as bodies were thrown into windows and stray attacks flew in random directions. The setting for this fight didn't look like it could take much more abuse when a beastial cry rang out. All combatants stopped their fighting and looked for the cause of the cry. It wasn't any of them, that much they knew, for it was far too animalistic, like the screeching roar of a big cat.

A sudden shadow moved about the two teams, gaining attention as it went until it stopped perfect center of the teens. "Look!" shouted the girl who had been phasing through the debris. Both her head and arm were directed towards the high beams that held up the roof. Following her direction they all turned to find what had created the animalistic cry and the shadow.

There, perched perfectly balanced on the beam, was a figure that seemed roughly similar to a sphinx. It was a little hard to tell considering the creature was crouched over and silhouetted against the moon. The sphinx kept balanced on its haunches, dangling its arms before it. At the end of the limp arms hung two large hands shaped like paws. Swaying and curling behind the sphinx was a long, thin tail, more than likely to keep a counter-balance to its forward weight. Two large trianglular-shaped ears sat atop its head, twitching every now as it listened to sounds too soft for human ears. Despite the creatures rough silhouette, the teams were able to get a clear view of its eyes; a piercingly, brilliant red, enlarged in the pupil and more-like a human's rather than the cat it was based from.

Finally, after minutes of silence, the speed demon spoke. "Who the hell're you?!" He sounded angry, probably because his fight with the Daniels boy had been interrupted. Instantly, the eyes shifted and focused on him. He gave an involuntary cringe, but quickly recovered. "... Hellcat," said the sphinx in a loud, monotone voice which could now identify the creature as being female. "What are you doing here?" This time it was the visored boy. Again, Hellcat shifted her eyes. Just like with the speed demon, the visored boy cringed. Despite the barrier between his eyes and hers, he had the chilling feeling she could see through the screen.

"The noise woke me up," stated Hellcat in a tone that said 'isn't it obvious?'

"Yeah, well, we're in the middle of something so..." spoke the earthshifter as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. With his power, he could already feel the first rumblings beneath his feet, but it never quite made it to the surface as something broke his concentration.

A fire had erupted around him and began to nick at his limbs. Everyone looked surprised, and a little scared, at the sudden appearance of the flame, but as soon as it had appeared, it was gone, only leaving slight burn marks on the boy's clothes. "There's a reason I call myself Hellcat," stated the sphinx whose eyes had narrowed into a glare.

Suddenly, Hellcat's glare switched to the red-headed girl. Another fire erupted, this time around said girl, surprising and scaring her, making her back away from the flame. "Stay out," Hellcat growled threateningly while the pupils of her eyes slit down to that of her namesake.

Hellcat suddenly stopped her growling and stood straight up. Her eyes were focused elsewhere as her ears started twitching rapidly. It was now that her legs could be outlined. They were more cat-like than human and even resembled the blue devil's, mostly in the aspect that both balanced on the tips of their feet.

"You should all leave." The cat spoke softly, almost musingly as her eyes focused on something in the distance, before snapping back to the two groups. "The police are here." No sooner did the words leave her mouth did several bangs fill the mall, followed by various yells of "Police!" They all took that as their cue and scattered, miraculously managing to avoid any and all police.

**-Sometime later-**

The earthshifter, speed demon, giant lump of a boy, and the frog were sitting around a trashed living room. Before them stood a fuzzy, blue woman with yellow eyes. She glared angrily at them before letting out an irritated screech.

"You were given a specific objective and you couldn't complete it?!"

"It wasn't our faults!" said the earthshifter.

"Yeah, we were fighting the X-Dorks like you told us and then there was this loud roar and then this freaky cat chick showed up and made us stop, then the police showed up," explained the frog while hopping every once in a while. The anger steadily washed away from the woman's face while she contemplated the thought of a new mutant.

**-Up on a high hill-**

"... and then Hellcat told us about the police and they showed up and we ran," explained the visored teen. Him and the rest of his team were seated in an office of sorts. They had just finished retelling the events of the last half hour for 3 adults. The first being a much older, bald man in a wheelchair. The next was a gruff looking man with an over-abundance of hair. The last was mocha-skinned woman with long white hair and a young face. "Professor?" called the red-head tensely. The old man simply crossed his hands and closed his eyes.

"It seems we've got a new mutant on our hands."

**-Elsewhere-**

A large, red-hued panther slunk into the open window of an empty bedroom. Once inside, the panther shifted into the form of a girl. She deftly shut her window and closed the shades, successfully blocking the outside lights from creeping into her room. With amazing blind grace, the girl navigated her room, avoiding stepping on anything breakable or walking into the many box towers still in her room. As she moved, two yellow-green orbs appeared in the darkness, following the girl's movement from the corner. Once the girl collapsed onto her bed, the yellow-green orbs approached and revealed themselves to be the eyes of a small Bombay cat. The Bombay placed itself on the pillow, its yellow-green eyes meeting with the crimson gaze of its mistress.

"I met the new neighbors just now."

"..."

"No, I hid myself well."

"..."

"Pretty rude, fairly arrogant."

"..."

"Alright, goodnight... tch, I rhymed..."


End file.
